


Bad Boys

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker consoles Luke after he makes a fool of himself, and finds that all is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from [Man, I feel like a woman (chapter 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/334232/chapters/540134)  
> *Luke Benson is an oc- one of the ARC Soldiers

 

Luke listened as Becker filled him in on what he had missed over the two weeks he had been on leave. Namely, how the woman he had been chatting up was in fact Connor Temple.

 

“Why the hell couldn’t someone have warned me?” he asked.

 

Becker knew should have but they were all used to Connie now and so it just hadn’t occurred to him.

 

“You apologised,” Becker told him, “and it doesn’t look as though she and Danny are holding a grudge. Just forget about it; come on, I’ll buy you a beer.”

 

A sly grin tugged at Luke’s lips. “It’s a date, boss.”

 

Becker rolled his eyes. “Knock off the ‘boss’ thing. We’re not on duty now.”

 

“I noticed that you didn’t dispute the ‘date’ part,” Luke observed.

 

He followed Becker to the bar and they got their drinks. He wondered if he’d overstepped the mark with his comment; Becker had been silent since he’d made that quip. They took their glasses and headed back to the table but before they sat down, Becker paused, casting him a sideward glance.

 

“Would you have minded?” he asked. “About it being a date?”

 

Luke set his drink down and led Becker toward the door that led out to the beer-garden. Once they were outside and could talk without their colleagues hanging onto every word, he turned to Becker.

 

“Not in the slightest.”

 

He reached out to clench his fist in the front of Becker’s shirt and pulled him close enough to press their lips together. Becker responded to him, arms moving around his waist as his lips parted to allow Luke inside.

 

After a moment, Becker pulled back. “What was that?”

 

“If you need me to tell you…” Luke smirked as Becker rolled his eyes.

 

“What I meant was, is this about what happened in the pub?” Becker asked. “Because I won’t be just a time-filler until the next woman in a short skirt comes along-”

 

Luke put a finger to Becker’s lips, stopping his words. “I resent that. Is that what you think of me?”

 

“You _did_ just try to pick Connie up.”

 

“Well you wouldn’t give me the time of day,” Luke retorted in the same tone Becker had used, then he grinned. “Had to do something to get your attention, didn’t I? Just my bad luck it involved almost getting my arse kicked by Quinn.”

 

Becker frowned. “You were trying to get my attention?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Just out of interest, what would you have done had she said yes?”

 

Luke smiled guiltily. “I’m not sure; I didn’t really think it through that far. Now I’m sure we can find better things to do with your mouth than talk about this, right?”

 

Becker began to argue at Luke’s assumptions before stopping himself. Luke was right; his hand to the back of Luke’s neck, he dragged him in for another kiss, turning them and backing the other man to the wall behind them. Luke’s hands were all over him, finally settling on his arse, as he pushed forward to grind against Becker. Becker groaned at the touch, the noise swallowed up by Luke’s mouth on his. Suddenly, Luke moved back- as far as he could with the stone wall behind him- and Becker frowned.

 

“Come on,” Luke told him, shimmying out from under Becker’s body and grabbing his hand.

 

He led him around the side of the pub, away from the windows that overlooked the beer garden, to the far corner, where it was walled on two sides. He drew Becker into the shadows, his fingers going to his Captain’s belt.

 

“What if someone comes outside?” Becker asked, uncertain.

 

Luke managed to get his jeans unfastened and slipped a hand inside, making Becker curse loudly as he wrapped his fingers around his rapidly-hardening cock.

 

“Then they’re going to get a free show, aren’t they?” he replied. “Relax, would you? Jeez, you worry too much, Boss.”

 

“Boss,” Becker repeated thoughtfully. He flashed a wicked grin at Luke. “That’s right, I am your boss; guess that means you’ve got to follow my orders, doesn’t it?”

 

Luke gave him a squeeze. “Yes, sir,” he purred. “So, what are your orders, sir?”

 

Becker extracted Luke’s hand from his jeans and took a step back. With one finger, he flicked at the other man’s belt.

 

“Drop ‘em.”

 

Luke beamed happily, anticipating Becker’s intentions, and dug into his pocket, handing over a small lube packet and a condom.

 

Becker took them, looking amused. “Do I want to know why you have them in your pocket?”

 

“In case you ever said yes,” Luke told him. “Boy Scouts; Always be prepared.” 

 

Becker laughed. “Now, I thought I told you to drop ‘em?”

 

Luke unfastened his jeans slowly, keeping his gaze on Becker as he shoved them down to his knees, underwear following.

 

“Now, against the table.”

 

He took a moment to admire the sight of Luke, hands firmly planted on the wooden picnic-table in front of him, legs spread as far as his jeans would let him, arse ready and waiting.

 

“Boss, please…”

 

Becker tore open the lube packet and slicked his fingers, easing two into Luke and stilling. The man swore under his breath and pushed back against Becker, letting him know he could carry on and Becker began to fuck him slowly with his fingers. Luke shifted his stance on the table, one hand going to his own cock. Before he could touch himself, however, he received a sharp smack on his arse.

 

“You keep your hands on the table, got it?”

 

Luke let out a frustrated whimper but did as he was told. Becker smiled, shoving his jeans down and replacing his fingers with his cock, relishing in the tightness of the other man as he eased into him. As he began to move, fucking Luke hard, he rewarded the other man’s obedience. He reached around to take hold of Luke’s cock, hard and heavy in his palm, allowing each thrust to drive Luke’s erection into his grip.

 

Luke felt Becker’s pace falter moments before the Captain came, the hand around Luke’s cock tightening and then he too climaxed. Becker’s weight pressed against his back, then he felt a kiss to the side of his neck.

 

When Becker moved off him he stood, tugging his jeans back on and making himself decent as he watched Becker cleaning himself up. He let out a short laugh.

 

“I think I’ve got splinters in my hand,” he observed, angling his hand to the light to check.

 

“Which is why I’m waiting until I get you home for you to return the favour,” Becker told him.

 

Luke sighed. “Why do you get a bed?”

 

“Privilege of rank,” Becker told him.  

 

Once they were respectable again, Becker led them back into the pub to the others, wondering just how soon they could leave whilst still being sociable. Just before they walked through the door, Luke hauled Becker against him and pressed a crushing kiss to his mouth.

 

“Just a reminder,” he said. “Now, let’s get back inside. I sense an emergency phone-call coming on.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becker and Luke go home and play.

 

Luke let Becker into his flat and closed the door behind them. They had left the pub almost immediately, and he was pretty sure that the excuse of ‘family emergency- Becker is giving me a lift home’ hadn’t fooled anyone. He’d seen Abby and Sarah sniggering between themselves but he didn’t care. As he locked the door and kicked off his boots, he glanced at Becker, standing there, looking around uncertainly.

 

“So, boss, you going to stand there all night?”

 

Becker glared at him but Luke wasn’t intimidated in the slightest. He just flashed Becker a suggestive smile and crooked a finger in a ‘come here’ motion. When Becker reached him, he hooked his finger into Becker’s belt and led him into his bedroom. _Hmm, maybe should have made sure I’d tidied up first,_ he thought, kicking the pile of laundry under his bed. That made Becker laugh.

 

“I’ve worked with you for long enough that I’m not even remotely shocked by this,” he said.

 

“In that case, it’s time to make a bit more mess,” Luke said, quickly stripping Becker’s jacket off and tossing it over the back of a chair.

 

Becker shivered slightly at the feel of Luke’s fingers on his skin as he removed Becker’s shirt as well.

 

“All the times I’ve looked,” he said, tracing his hands over the toned planes of Becker’s chest, “This is the first time I could touch.”

 

Their earlier encounter had taken the edge off somewhat, allowing them to explore slowly this time. Becker captured Luke’s mouth once more, kissing him as Luke continued to strip him of his clothing.

 

“I’m feeling incredibly underdressed,” he commented a moment later, noticing that Luke was still fully clothed.

 

Luke looked him up and down and licked lips. “Just how I like you.”

 

Becker could feel himself getting hard just from the look Luke was giving him, seeing Luke’s gaze rake over his body hungrily.

 

“Sit.”

 

Becker quirked an eyebrow at him, but Luke just pointed to the bed, smacking Becker’s hand away when he reached out to touch.

 

“I said, sit.” Luke told him. “If you’re not going to behave, I can always make you.”

 

He saw the ‘I’d like to see you try’ expression on Becker’s face and backed the other man up until he had no choice but to sit down.

 

“Now, are you going to keep your hands to yourself? I don’t think you are.”

 

Becker happily lay back as Luke’s body covered his, half leaned back against the pillows… until he heard a _click_.

 

“What the…?”

 

He tried to reach forward but the handcuff bracelet around his wrist stopped him. He glanced back over his shoulder to see the other side clipped to the bed frame behind his head. Unfortunately, he was too busy looking at that when his other wrist was fastened in a similar fashion to the other side of the frame.

 

“Now that’s better.”

 

Becker glared. “Handcuffs?”

 

“Aww, come on, boss,” Luke told him, trailing his index finger down the middle of Becker’s chest, stopping just below his belly-button. “You know you like it really.”

 

OK, so he did, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that he hadn’t noticed Luke cuffing him, and that was what bugged him. The part about being restrained and at Luke’s mercy, well, that was all good. Especially when Luke finally decided to shed his clothing, doing a slow striptease at the foot of the bed, tormenting Becker with everything he removed.

 

Becker tugged ineffectually at the handcuffs, knowing that he wouldn’t get out of them; they were the ARC issue ones, designed for real life use. It didn’t stop him trying, however, wanting to get his hands either on Luke and that delectable body that he was unwrapping, garment at a time, or himself to relieve a little of the pressure.

 

Luke dropped the last item on the floor and crawled onto the bed, stopping astride Becker’s legs. He began exploring with his hands again as he ignored Becker’s requests to unfasten his wrists.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” he said. His wandering hands roamed lower until he could take hold of Becker’s cock, standing up and begging for attention before him. He shuffled back a little and bent to take it into his mouth, eliciting a low groan from Becker. Smiling, relishing in the thought that he was making his Captain utter those sounds, he did it again.

 

Becker tried to shift himself, to push his cock further into that delicious mouth but Luke’s hands on his hips held him still. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but being restrained, by both the handcuffs and Luke’s hands, was fulfilling his less-often let out, kinkier fantasises.

 

Luke heard Becker’s gasped warning but he didn’t move, taking Becker’s cock deeper into his throat and swallowing back everything he offered. Using his tongue to lap Becker clean, he finally released him to look back up into those big brown eyes eyes.

 

“Good?”

 

Becker nodded, his face flushed. “Fuck, yeah.”

 

Luke crawled up to kiss him, letting Becker taste himself on Luke’s lips, and then moved to settle himself between Becker’s legs.

 

“I have been looking forward to this,” he murmured as he produced a bottle of lube and began getting Becker ready. “You are so fucking sexy spread out like this, just for me.”

 

Becker pulled his knees up to his sides, offering himself to Luke shamelessly, his cock growing hard once again as Luke worked two fingers inside him.

 

“I’m good- just do it.” He watched as Luke positioned himself. “Please.”

 

“I love hearing you beg,” Luke told him as he eased into Becker. “Say it again.”

 

Becker’s voice came out as a low growl. “Want you to fuck me. _Please._ ”

 

Luke did as asked- just as he wanted to- and took Becker hard, making his Captain groan and writhe below him. Angling his strokes so that every one brushed over Becker’s prostate, he took Becker’s cock in hand.

 

Becker cried out as he came again, arse clenching around Luke’s cock and triggering his orgasm too.

 

“Holy crap,” Becker breathed as Luke pulled out of him, quickly cleaning himself up, and then reached over to unfasten the handcuffs. He brought his arms back down, the slight ache in them matching the one in his arse.

 

Luke flopped onto the bed beside Becker. “Yep.” He tossed the cuffs into the mess on the floor and dragged the bedcovers over them both.

 

“’This mean you want me to stay?” Becker asked.

 

Luke dug himself deeper under the duvet, nestling in against Becker’s side, one arm across his body. Becker laughed and got comfortable.

 

“I suppose it does.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
